The Choices we make part 2 of 2 parter
by sauciemel
Summary: Doctor Who


**5.2 THE CHOICES WE MAKE**

Carrie-Anne watched the man she used to love fall to the floor in a hail of bullets. She closed the door and walked passed Donna and walked to the Console The hum of the TARDIS changed and then the lights changed to red

"Ah much better" Carrie smiled

She ran her hands along the console and caressed the switches and knobs as you would your lover.

"Donna sit"

She did as she was told

"Now we need to severe the link with the Doctor so he cant heal himself" Carrie said

She started flicking switches and bashing that.

Donna was standing on a strange but familiar beach

"Donna" a voice said

"Daddy will come, hold on" the voice said

"Donna come and help me" Carrie said.

Donna just sat there

Carrie raised her arm and pressed a button her wrist

Donna shook her head

"Over here" Carrie said

Donna got up

"We need to work together to open up the vortex, I need to undo the time lock" Carrie said

Then in the blink of an eye the TARDIS changed back to her light orange glow And a bright golden light flew from the console and knocked Carrie-Anne across the room

Then an image appeared "You wont be doing that I'm afraid Mummy" Summer said

Carrie-Anne stood up "Don't you dare call me that, you sided with HIM against you own people, you are as bad as he is"

"You have been corrupted by the war"

"No I have not, and I shall release them all and bring about the end of time!"

The TARDIS shook hard

"Donna" Summer said "I need you to help me, I know that part of my Daddy is in you I need you to let that part come through"

"Don't listen to her, she isn't even real, she is dead" Carrie said

"I am part of the TARDIS now and Daddy and Donna are too" Summer said

Donna put her hands to her head Then a bright light shot from her and Carrie-Anne was encased in a holding cell

"Whoa, he would never had thought of that dumbo" Donna said

Summer looked at her

"Hello little one, I think we need to get the TARDIS back to Daddy"

Carrie-Anne smiled

Donna lay her hand on the console and then BOOM The lights went out

Summer vanished

Donna flew back and then a light encased her.

Carrie-Anne laughed

"Ah, foolish child, too much like her father. The TARDIS recognises the high council, this old girl cant help but obey me"

Donna just looked at her

Jack was busy loading up the tranq gun.

The Doctor had given everyone the potion in the drink.

They all felt a small tingle

Rose was lying on the sofa The pain killer was wearing off now but she stayed silent

The Doctor looked across at her "You need to stay here" he said

She shook her head "I will be by your side" She said

"No Rose, you need to stay here I don't want her to hurt you again if this goes wrong"

She dropped her head a little

He placed his hand on her chin and lifted her head and he leant in and kissed her deeply "I am not going anywhere I will be back to help you get better, and then fix all of this"

Rose nodded

"Martha, Rose needs you" he said

Donna was on the floor of the TARDIS when she heard the voice

"You need to get her to press the green button, she needs to go back to Cardiff, Daddy is there waiting"

Donna nodded. "You know you are nothing like I expected his wife to be like, at least he had a lot more taste when he fell in love with Rose a mean, you are sort of frumpy and dowdy and please those clothes am mean come on" Donna said

Carrie-Anne turned round "Are you actually talking to me?"

Donna nodded "Well you're the only frumpy and dowdy timelord here" "Oh, he picked a right one when he picked you he did" Donna went on

"Oh so you think you are better?" Carrie-Anne said

"Well, you know timelord brain and human gut instinct goes pretty well together" Donna said

"Oh, but he had to lock all that away didn't he, otherwise it would of and still will kill you" Carrie-Anne said

Donna looked at her "Well, good job he put a fail safe in place just in case" Donna said

"Failsafe?" Carrie asked

Donna nodded "Yeah, if I ever got back on board the TARDIS, there was a button for him to press so I would just fall asleep and he could take me home" Donna said

Then she felt Carrie-Anne try to get in her head

'Don't press the green button' Donna thought

Carrie-Anne heard it "HA! HA" she laughed and spun round and pressed the green button

The Doctor was busy finalising the force field when he heard her

"Daddy, she is on her way,"

"Jack now" the Doctor said

They were up on the plaza,

Jack was based on a roof top not too far away

Martha was standing on the paving slab that led back down to the hub and as the perception filter was working Carrie-Anne wouldn't notice her slip onto the TARDIS

Mickey, Gwen and Ianto were in the hub

The Doctor was stood waiting

The centre column started to move.

The light around Donna vanished

The TARDIS landed with a bump

But Donna was up on her feet quickly and so was Carrie-Anne

Donna ran at her and grabbed her.

The doors to the TARDIS flew open and she shoved Carrie out

Then she staggered back and grabbed her head and fell to her knees "Hurry Doctor"

The Doctor heard the beautiful sound of his beautiful ship

The TARDIS materialised and then the doors flew open

Carrie-Anne flew out the doors and fell to her hands and knees

She stood up and looked at the Doctor "Still alive I see?" she said

The Doctor stood there staring

She walked toward him very slowly "Don't see your little band of followers" she said Then she sniffed, she raised her arm and pressed a button

"What's wrong Carrie-Anne cant you find them?" The Doctor said

She looked at him

"Now!" the Doctor shouted

Jack watched for the sign from the Doctor

He saw it and pulled the trigger

Martha knew she had to wait for Carrie to fall

Carrie felt the pain in the back of her neck Then she staggered forward

Martha took the chance and ran for the TARDIS She reached the door and went to pull her key out when the door opened

She quickly entered to find Donna on her hands and knees screaming in pain.

"The lever pull it" she said

Carrie pulled the dart from her neck then stood up Then she heard the engines and spun round and saw the TARDIS disappear "Well, aren't you the clever little man now" she said swaying

The Doctor looked at her "I am a different person now Carrie, I fully expected to die with you all, but I was spared and I travel the stars making new friends and a new family on the way. But I mourned you all" he said

Then he felt the pain in his head

Carrie noticed the look "Not fully healed then are we?" She said She started to walk toward him

"Stay back" he warned

"What you going to do, you don't carry a gun" she said

"No he doesn't, but I do" Jack said behind her

She stopped and looked to her left She clapped "Clever, very clever." she said "But I told you this had all been planned in the middle of the war and I am not alone my sweet" she said smiling

"What!" the Doctor said

"Oh, my ride will be here any second and then ooo, you will pay for what you did to all of the time lords" she said

Then there was a beep from her wrist She blew the Doctor a kiss and then vanished in a blue flash.

The Doctor's legs buckled under him He fell but Jack was there to catch him He looked at him

"TARDIS" Jack said

The Doctor nodded

Rose was sat on the edge of the sofa She was tapping her foot and kept looking at Gwen and Ianto

Gwen looked over to Rose "Poor thing, she has been through a lot for the Doctor" Gwen whispered to Ianto

"I mean imagine losing the love of your life and then travelling the stars to find him, then you do and then you find him and then he is almost killed and you are almost killed too" Ianto said

Then a beep came from the screen

"Ok Showtime" Gwen said

Rose sat and she was picking at her nails when she heard the second most wonderful sound in the world… The TARDIS engine

The blue police box appeared and then Martha opened the door "The Doctor?" she said She ran over to the station and looked at the screen. She saw the Doctor and Carrie-Anne and Jack

Then Carrie vanished and the Doctor collapsed into Jack's arms

Jack carried the Doctor to the paving slab and descended into the hub.

Martha was there waiting "Jack what happened?" Martha asked

"I will tell you in a minute" he said He walked into the TARDIS

The Doctor saw Donna hunched on her hands and knees "Jack place me next to her" The Doctor said The Doctor sat next to her

Donna looked at him "Hello Spaceman"

"Hello Earth girl" he smiled

"My head is killing me, and I know what you have to do now" she said her eyes filling up

"Donna, I am so sorry this had to happen to you, but if I leave you, you will die and I don't want that"

She nodded

"Jack help me up"

Jack did as he asked

Then Donna forced herself to her feet "I am glad I meet you Doctor" she said

Martha was standing behind them

He placed his hands on her temples "Goodbye Donna Noble" he whispered

Then she collapsed into him He almost fell down himself but Jack steadied him

Martha moved over to the Doctor and let him lean on her as Jack picked Donna up.

"Put her in the sick bay for now" The Doctor said

Jack nodded and carried her to the sick bay

"Doctor, you need to get to the zero room" Martha said

He nodded "You need to bring Rose there too" he said

Martha looked at her

"The TARDIS will help her Martha as Rose and I sort of erm….., how can I say…, we have joined together with the TARDIS" he said going a bit red

"Rose showed me the ring Doctor" Martha said

He smiled

"Congratulations," she said

The Doctor's legs buckled again "My body is rejecting the blood now" he said

She nodded and helped him to the Zero Room

Rose sat and watched Jack carry the Doctor into the TARDIS

Her heart dropped but then jumped as she knew he would get better now

Carrie found herself standing surrounded by armed men "I knew you didn't trust me" she laughed

Adam Mitchell stepped out. "I never will" he said

Jack lay Donna on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. then he came out and closed the door and he saw Martha and the Doctor struggling down the corridor

He ran over, just as he got there the Doctor took a massive coughing fit and he had blood coming from his mouth. Jack picked him up and carried him

"Martha, Rose" the Doctor croaked then he passed out

"What the hell happened?" Jack said

"His body is rejecting the blood" Martha told Jack.

Jack half walked and half ran to the Zero Room. He placed the Doctor over the small dents on the floor and he floated in the air

Martha came running out of the TARDIS

Rose looked at her "What's wrong?"

"He wants you in the Zero Room with him" Martha said

Rose nodded. She leant on Martha and walked into the TARDIS

"So you are the human brain box that was picked by the high council" she said

He nodded

"On satellite 5 when I got the chip put in, somehow the information of you got put into it, and it has been eating away at me for years, ever since the Doctor and Rose ditched me" he said "But when I figured out what happened when all the planets were in the sky and the veil between the worlds were thin I knew I had a chance to be able to send the signal. Something powerful had made what Davros did even more powerful, a specific event that should of happened never did, so it was easy to awaken you"

"And I am glad you did, but he has the TARDIS back now, I just hope we can open our own time window before he figures out what he has to do" she said

Martha was just coming up the ramp with Rose.

Jack came out and helped her to get Rose to the Zero Room

"I thought that only he could get better in there?" Rose asked a little puzzled.

"You know that thing you two did in the console room, well you are sort of part of the TARDIS now" Jack gave her a little wink.

Rose blushed a little remembering that encounter

So they entered the Zero Room and stood Rose over the dents and she floated up

Jack and Martha left the room

Carrie and Adam walked over to a small room and opened the door, in the room was something very similar to the centre column of the TARDIS

"It is beautiful" Carrie said admiring it.

Adam nodded "The plans were in my head and it took a lot to get the parts, but it is almost ready"

"All it needs is me" she smiled

Rose could feel the hum of the TARDIS in her mind and it soothed her, she opened her eyes and saw she was lying on red grass looming up at a burnt orange sky and the 2 suns where high in that beautiful sky. Then she sat up and saw the Doctor just ahead of her, she got up gently and slowly made her way to the Doctor

The Doctor had opened his eyes and found himself sitting on the luscious red grass of Gallifrey looking up that burnt orange sky

He missed his home, but he knew it could never come back, the Time Lords could never return, he had mourned them all and now he had a new life in the making with Rose

"So I need to be wired up to this?" Carrie said

Adam nodded "Yes and then you should be able to open a small time window, just small enough to let the time lords know that you are in place and ready" he said

"Then lets get me hooked in" she said

"Doctor" Rose said

The Doctor turned and then he limped over to her

"This place is beautiful"

He nodded with tears in his eyes "I wish you could have known it before the war, it was a peaceful place to live, bit boring but then you had a TARDIS to go on breaks to sometimes or go here and the beach. But it all burnt and died and a piece of me went with it. But I moved on and found you and you made life worth living again" he said

He took his coat off and placed it on the grass and they both sat down. He lay back and Rose lay next to him their hands entwined

"So how are we going to defeat Carrie-Anne?" Rose asked him.

"No idea, yet, I need to figure out how she got here and what she has got planned" he said "But first, we both need to heal"

"How can I do that?"

"You remember when you looked into the heart of the TARDIS?" the Doctor said to Rose.

She nodded

"Well a piece of you will always be part of that and then we made love and we became one for an instant and I am part of the TARDIS so you are"

"What do I do?"

"Just lie back and sleep, she will do the rest"

She closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep straight away

Adam had wired Carrie-Anne into a seat that was at the centre of the column and then he pressed the switch.

The room went all white then a small swirly shape appeared

Carrie opened her mind "I can hear them," she said "My Lord Rassilon, I am ready"

Then the swirly shape disappeared

"It is time" she said and opened her eyes

The swirl was now in her eyes

Jack was sitting on the pilots chair

Martha was leaning on a coral strut

It had been almost 2 days since the Doctor and Rose had entered the zero room

Carrie-Anne had spent the better part of the last 2 days opening a time window into the void and she spent many an hour sending different things into it and then taking them apart in her mind "This is the sort of power all Time Lords will have once I have ended the whole of time and space and risen in oblivion with the rest of them." she said with and echo on her every word "Now I shall descend back to earth and face the Doctor and he shall then learn what he has to do and will be faced with hard choices" she said and then laughed

Jack and Martha had decided to leave the TARDIS as it could be a while before they awoke

Jack was asleep on the sofa in his office

Martha was asleep on the one downstairs

Gwen had gone home

Ianto was curled up on the camp bed.

Mickey was in the chair

The Doctor opened his eyes and then gently floated into the standing position, he stretched and felt no pain anywhere. Then he walked over to Rose "Rose" he whispered in her ear

She opened her eyes

"Just let yourself float and you will be ok"

She did and then she was standing. She felt no pain, she hugged the Doctor hard

"Right now we end this" he said and walked out the room

Martha felt a slight tickle on her face, she brushed it away. Then she felt it again. She opened an eye and saw a pair of brown pin stripe pants in front of her

Jack felt the warm a tender kiss on his cheek, then he felt one on his head "Ianto" he said

Then he heard a light giggle

He opened his eyes and there was Rose standing in front of him.

Martha almost knocked the Doctor off his feet when she jumped up and hugged him then she screamed

Ianto jumped up and Mickey fell off his chair

Jack grabbed Rose and hugged her tight then he let go. "Your not hurt anymore?" he asked

She shook her head "Right as rain, we both are" she said

They both left the office and walked down the stairs

"What do we do now Doctor?" Jack asked

"Well first of all I need to move Donna into the Zero Room" The Doctor said.

"I will do that now" Jack offered.

The Doctor nodded "Right I need to tinker with the TARDIS, as when I cleared Donna's mind I saw that for a few moments the TARDIS changed all red" he said "Maybe I can find a bit info out on what Carrie had planned, Rose you and Ianto look for any spaceships in space, even ring Sarah Jane and get Mr Smith to help" he went on "Mickey you can hack into UNIT's computer and see if they are on alert just keep an eye out for anything"

He kissed Rose and then went into the TARDIS

Carrie-Anne had ordered the ship to stay in orbit around the Earth. Then she started her evil plan "He will watch as I take them all one by one and then he will face a decision" she said

The Doctor had run every test he could think of and couldn't find out why the TARDIS had changed and he couldn't find any trace of Carrie anywhere

Then Rose opened the door "Doctor, we have found some strange readings and there are reports of people going missing all over the world" she said

He got up and walked down the ramp and into the hub.

Jack, Ianto, Gwen and Mickey were busy typing away on keyboards

"UNIT isn't saying anything about the disappearances" Mickey told the Doctor.

"Who is being took?" he asked

"Random members of the Public" Gwen said

"But we have figured out that there seems to be a large surge in rift activity before each one, just not enough for us to do something about it" Jack said

"Let me see" the Doctor said putting his glasses on and walking over

Jack stepped aside

The Doctor pressed a few keys then stood back and ran his hand through his hair and then he took he glasses off "Cant be, that is like a tempered time schism opening and closing" he said

"How can that be?" Jack said

"Only the Timelord high council had that ability and it takes a lot of power to do it" the Doctor looked at Jack. "But there had to be a tear in time and space for that to happen, one event to trigger it all and then only then could the collective mind of the Time lords be able to create a time window"

"But time was fixed" Rose looked over.

"Yes I fixed it when I closed off all the parallel worlds" the Doctor pointed out.

Carrie was laughing as she looked into the eyes of Adam "You have served you purpose" she said

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed then he was gone

"Now I am ready to start taking his precious friends" she said

Sarah Jane had gotten a phone call from Mickey saying that the Doctor and Rose where all healed and that they had the TARDIS back.

He had also asked for Mr Smith to keep an eye out for ships in orbit

"SARAH JANE I AM PICKING UP A SMALL SURGE IN THE VACINITY OF YOUR ATTIC" Mr Smith said

Then with a bright blue flash Sarah was gone

Mickey was at his station when he saw the surge "Doctor, there has just been one of those time thingy whatchamicallits at Sarah Jane's house" he said

The Doctor froze "Is the force field up in the hub?" The Doctor asked Then he tasted it before it happened

Bright blue light and Mickey was gone

"Everyone get on the TARDIS now" he shouted Then he tasted the tang again he turned and saw Martha vanish

"Rose get in the TARDIS now" he screamed

Jack and Rose just managed to get inside

Then Gwen vanished

The Doctor was shoving Ianto in when he tasted the tang again

He was pushed back by the force of the schism opening

Carrie was laughing now she had her mind set on the other 2 but she knew he would be the one choosing their fate

The Doctor ran inside the TARDIS and closed the door. He ran over to the console and grabbed the monitor

"Doctor what just happened?" Rose asked him

"Carrie-Anne happened, I tasted it Rose, she is doing exactly what I tried to stop in the TimeWar, she is going to take everyone from time and then use their energy to bring the time lords back and then they will become gods" he said

"What do we do/" she asked

"I need to find the exact spot in time to figure out what event triggered this. But I have no idea" he said

Jack and Rose looked at each other Then they heard the voice

"Doctor, I trust I find you back to your usual self?" Carrie said with a smile

"You could say that"

"I have a choice for you to make"

"Oh and what would that be?" the Doctor asked rolling his eyes.

"No doubt you are trying to find the moment in time that triggered this"

"Oh, you are clever with all that power" he said sarcastically

She laughed "I will give you a small helping hand"

"And why would you do that?"

"Oh because I know the choice you face, and I know the path you will take, you have taken it before"

"Ok right" he said and looked at his friends

"Try June 25th 2008" she said

"25th June 2008?" Rose looked at the Doctor. "That sounds familiar" she said

The Doctor nodded

"Couldn't hurt to look" Jack said

So he put the date into the TARDIS. When in the blink of an eye "Daddy no, please you mustn't, you can find another way" Summer's image said

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Please don't go to that date Daddy"

"I have to sweetheart, she is taking people from all over and it will only get worse"

"Then for what you are about to face, face it alone Daddy don't let anyone else see" she said and then vanished

He flicked the handbrake off.

Carrie-Anne knew that he couldn't to it a second time

The Doctor, Rose and Jack landed with a bump "You two stay here" he said He opened the door and found himself on a dark street on what seemed like Earth, then he heard them

"**EXTERMINATE!"**

He walked round the corner and saw the Dalek fly up, he heard the sound of the TARDIS engine. He looked back round and saw his TARDIS hadn't moved, he moved back to the corner and he saw himself and Donna step out of the TARDIS

Then he saw himself turn and see Rose and run to her, then it hit him and hit him hard…..the Choice he had to make "Rose or the whole of time and space

He ran back into the TARDIS and punched to reverse

"Doctor what was out there?" Rose asked

Then he looked her in the eyes "Rose, I am so sorry but I have to put time right" he said

Then the TARDIS landed

Carrie-Anne sensed the arrival of the TARDIS "Did you find it alright?" Carrie's voice came booming in the TARDIS

"Oh you think you are so clever, thinking that I killed you all once and wouldn't do it again" he said with anger in his voice

"But you know the decision you have to make"

"Doctor what does she mean?" Rose asked

"Do you remember the day you found me again?" The Doctor asked Rose.

She nodded

"I took you, your mum and my human self back to Bad Wolf Bay on the Parallel world?" he went on his voce beginning to shake

"Yes, he told me that you loved me and I came with you" she told him.

"Rose, you weren't meant to come with me" he said fighting back the tears

"What do you mean?" she said tears in her own eyes now

"You were supposed to stay on that Earth with my human self. I knew that there was a small chance that there might be a small tear in time and that could fix it,"

Jack was holding Rose back

"You are meant to be happy with my human half Rose, if I let you stay, then everything will die Rose everything will be gone" he said tears rolling down his face

"But you cant, you will be on your own" she said

"Yes but you will be alive" he said The Doctor walked over to her and took her face in his hands "I will always love you Rose and I will always remember this time but you cant" he said

She looked at him "I don't want to forget" she said

"You must Rose, you will be happy, you will be with me, just the human me" he said

Then before she had the chance to argue he placed his hands on her temples and then she collapsed into his arms

He held her close "Jack you will remember because I have to ask you to do something when you get back to the hub when I fix the tear"

"Could you hold her please?"

"YOU ARE GOING TO KIIL YOUR OWN KIND AGAIN" boomed Carrie's voice

"I have mourned you all once and you aren't worthy of living anymore, I would give my life for Rose to be safe and happy and the whole of time and space too, because I am its defender" the Doctor said Then he punched the controls

He went back and waited in that little market until Donna went into the fortune teller

Then he saw himself, he grabbed him down a small alley "Don't panic, I'm you from the not so distant future, you are going to face a choice soon and you need to tell her it from your one true heart" he said

His other self looked at him.

"You will understand when the time comes" he said

Then he placed his hands on his temples, he showed him the memories "You will only remember this that day on the beach" he said

Then he stepped away into the Darkness of the alley

The Doctor stood on the cliff face on the parallel world watching as his hearts broke

He saw the himself and his human half standing and Rose in-between them.

Then he saw his human part lean into Rose

She kissed him

Then the Doctor and Donna turned and went back into the TARDIS

He looked as Rose ran towards the TARDIS and watched as it disappeared

Then his human half took her by the hand.

He turned and got in his own TARDIS

Jack was waiting on the Plaza as he heard the sound of the TARDIS materialising

The Doctor stepped out

"You ok?" he asked

"I will be once we end this once and for all" the Doctor said

They both walked into the hub and then down into the lower levels. They entered the cryogenic chambers.

The Doctor got his sonic out and scanned for a small time loop. He found it "Ok, we need to place this code encryption on it and it will keep encoding so the that she will be forever stuck in that second" he said

"You sure you need to do this?" Jack asked

The Doctor nodded "Best to be safe" he said, he placed the device on the door and they both walked away

"So what you going to do now?" Jack asked as they walked back towards the TARDIS.

"Travel on my own"

"You should have someone" Jack said

"It hurts too much"

"She is happy" Jack asked.

"She will be, but I'm never meant for that for, it is my curse. Well thanks Jack, as always, we will meet again" the Doctor sighed

Jack shook his hand "Let's hope it is in better circumstances" he said

The Doctor gave Jack a small salute and then he entered the TARDIS and closed the door

_**THE END**_


End file.
